fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailin Albiore
Hailin Albiore (ハイルエリアルビオレ Hairuerin Arubiore) is a character of Kingdom of the Storm. She is the old Queen of Albiore, killed during the mass invasion in the capital. Before this, however, she was one of the greatest soldiers of the Kingdom, fighting in a great rebellion which created to her several nicknames, including Scarlet Lady (スカーレットふじん''Sukaaretto Fujin''), Demon of Purple Eyes (あくまパープルめつき Paapuru Metsuki no Akuma) and Blood Lover (ちいろ Chi Iro) Appearance Hailin is a beautiful young woman with long, wavy blond hair crowned with a garland of flowers. She typically dons fancy, distinctive dresses. She generally uses long dangling earrings, and lengthy gloves for her accessories Personality Althrough she is very vain and maintains a good appearance, her personality is darker then her herself When a child, Hailin was the most brave and courageous of the three Kronus siblings, showing great aptitude to magic and having great agility and reflexes, and, during her teenage, she was a great warrior, with a great confidence in her abilities and being very charismatic However, during her times as a soldier, she, like her sister, changed forever. Initially, she created more confidence and her courage was more visible then ever before. However, after seeing a genocide of several children, she developed a dark persona, with a great bloodlust and unstopabble wrath, including acquiring new magical abilities to help herself in her battles After this, she became more reclusive and discret, and, during her times as a Queen, was benevolent and merciful, something she lacked during her times as a soldier History Daughter of two great nobles, and born in the Elysium, she was the middle sibling, and visibly the most favored by her father. As her mother died giving the birth to her younger brother, Rudolf, their father constantly beated on him and called him by horrible names. As her sister was afraid of him to confront him, and her brother constantly depressed, and all the servants mistreated by him, Hailin was the single one in the house who confronted him, to the point that she fighted him in some point of her childhood After finding her first magic being the Arc of Time, she and her siblings were sent to a militar Academy. While in it, she created many friends and also developed control above other forms of magic. After Rudolf was sent to home by bad behavior, she and her sister, Siara, come to home after the year ended, only to discover that their father killed Rudolf in a explosion of anger and all servants to be not blamed for the crime. Althrough Hailin saw his regretness and tried to forgive him, Siara changed to a friend's home. After the end of her academic years, a rebellion started in the north, and she was called along with her sister and her group of friends While in the war, she met with the prince Zether, whose brother was a friend of Siara. During this times as a soldier, she developed a dark side as she fighted many times and developed other forms of magic in order to fight better When this ended, she was invited by Zether to live in the palace along with her sister. In the palace, she saw when Lecthor was accused of killing his mother, the old queen, and was deeply sad with this. After that, she helped Zether to surpass the death of his mother, and the two developed a relation, and, in the end, they married, and she became the new Queen. They had two biological kids, and, after an accident who made her infertile, other four adoptive children After her husband ended with the slavery system, he negated a rebellion on the South, which bringed a mass invasion into the Capital, where she was killed Her death was one of the main causes of the actual reign of Zether being so horrible Synopsis Mountain Siege arc After Eliria enters in a coma due to the bloodloss in her battle against Luke, her daugther saw the mother in a dream of her childhood, training her in the use of her Wind Magic, and then, saying to her daughter to be strong. Then, Eliria suddenly awakens, screaming the word "Mother" Later, Zether has a nightmare of their war times, in which she saves him from being killed, before sawing her corpse in his front, and awaking scared in the middle of the night Weapons Sword She favorite weapon is a basic sword of iron, with a thin blade and with golden and silver decorations, alongside with red jewels on it Battle Axe She secondary weapon is a heavy battle axe, that is made of iron and silver. Is very heavy, and this is the main cause of why she didn't use it much Daggers She uses this as a special weapon, only during assault missions. They are two daggers of an unknown metal, with little blades and made with a basis of gold. She uses the two at the same time Magic and Abilities Arc of Time Her main ability, and the mark ability of the Kronus family. She used this magic better then anyone else in her family during her time, using it mainly with her Lightning Magic in order to produce flames through her ability of restoration and evolution * Flash Forward - Accelerates an object's speed in the timeline, making it go with more speed against the opponent. Althrough she can use this in all objects, she uses mainly this with her weapons, beign the principal example her sword * Restore - She can restore, with a single eye blink, which makes anything stop in the midair and turn back into its original state. For example, ice is restored to water, and plasmatic substances, like lightnings or flames, are restored to plasma. Also, she can restaure objects too * Evolution - The technique that she most employs in battle, the Evolution is the opposed ability to the Restore: The Evolution makes something evolves in its timeline to one of its future forms. For example, water can be turned into ice or fog, and plasma can be transformed into fire or lightning. The same way, a tree can grown from a fertile ground ** Germination - Evolves a fertile ground or a little plant into a great tree. This technique is used to defensive purposes, althrough a tree generate below the target can be used in offensive ways too ** Detonation - Evolves plasma or oxygen into fire, making it as a wave of flames, a shield of flames or even great explosions, everything depending on the position of the plasma inside the battlefield Lightning Magic Hailin learned Lightning Magic in her academic times, employing it alongside her Arc of Time in order to restore and evolve her lightnings into flames, but also using them in their original form * Electric Net - She creates a web of lightnings around her, who impales her opponents through several different directions * Lightning Drill - She concentrates her lightnings on her hands, and then, join hands, and unleashes the lightnings in a greater one, in the form a drilling thunder * Wrath of Heaven - She first concentrates the lightning on her feets, and then, jumps, with the lightnings sustaining her on the air. After this, she transfers this lightnings from her feets to her hands, and them, make they explode, and release them against the opponents from above Maguilty Sense Hailin learned Maguilty Sense in her academic times, surprising many people by being able to use two Lost Magics. She used this in the war times to find her fellow allies through sensory links, but also employed it in creating several painful sensations in her enemies * Sensory Link - A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to herself by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the her senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to Hailin do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. ** Three Spread Sensory Link - This spell allows her link with others who are linked by Maguilty Sense, causing pain to be shared by all three of them. ** Multiple Connection Sensory Link - This speel is another amplification of the Sensory Link. This time, she is able to connect several people at once * Maguilty Sodom - It creates teal Magic swords in the air. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly. However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked * Maguilty Rays - After creating Magical blades made of lightnings, she sends them flying at her opponent, making him feel electrocution * Maguilty Flames - After creating Magical blades made of hot flames, she sends them flying at her opponent, making him feel burning Thought Projection One of the magics she learned in her war times. Tormund Black, one of her companions, teached her this form of magic. She used this to fight against several enemis at once, or even to give the surprise factor by attacking through two different sides * Fake Slash - She produces four copies of herself, who attack the opponent at the same time, before she herself attacks Sword Magic One of the magics she learned in her war times. She used this magic with basis on her great ability with her sword, using it in order to go better in physical battles * Great Slash - She uses a basic attack, sending a slashing through the air with her sword * Wave of Lightnings - Using this alongside her Lightning Magic, she concentrates lightnings on the sword's blade, and then, slash through the air with them in a great wave of lightnings Gravity Change One of the magics she learned in her war times. This magic allows her to change the gravity of herself or another objects or people * Oppositional Jump - She uses her gravity to do a great jump to the walls or the ceiling, being able to sustain herself in that places Amaterasu One of the magics she learned in her war times. This magic allows her, through hand seals, to unleash great quantities of magical power in the opponent in the form of explosions. Is a hard magic to deal with, as it recquires great quantity of memorization. According to herself, she is able to perform five different seals * Formula 3 - After using the seal, she creates three seals around the target, one exploding below, other in the target and other above him * Formula 72 - Her most powerful seal, which allows her to explode the area in her front with a great explosion in the form a giant pillar, who reduces the ground to ashes Requip One of the magics she learned in her war times. Different from her other magics, she only able to use her form in a basic level of use, using it only to exchange her weapon between her three weapons. Also, she can only do this after sometime focusing her force, as she isn't very good on using this magic, and this is the main reason to her only using her sword * Sword - She brings her favorite weapon, a basic sword of iron, with a thin blade and with golden and silver decorations, alongside with red jewels on it * Battle Axe - She brings her secondary weapon, a heavy battle axe, that is made of iron and silver. Is very heavy, and this is the main cause of why she didn't use it much * Daggers - She brings her special weapon, which she uses only during assault missions. They are two daggers of an unknown metal, with little blades and made with a basis of gold. She uses the two at the same time Fighting Abilities * Immense Magical Power - Hailin, since her childhood, showed a great magical power, which was only refined through the time. She was able to master seven different magics with great ability, including two Lost Magics, and also was able to use an eighth magic, althrough not with great ability on it, and using it only in it's basical level * Master Weapon Specialist - Hailin was an specialist in using weapons, using three very different weapons, a sword, a battle axe and two twin daggers * Enhanced Durability - She seems to be highly durable, surviving in her battles with easy and fighting for long periods before falling from exhaustion * Enhanced Reflexes - Hailin also shows great reflexes, who she used in her battles to survive, showing great view and hearing * Immense Agility - Hailin has also an immense agility, running at high speeds withouth great difficult, using several rapid attacks, showing great ability in jumping, and also avoiding melee and magical techniques with quite easy Trivia * For the ones who known her, is a common think that she was only killed cause she was not aware of her killer when he attacked